


Together At Last

by vocameeku



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Madokami, Post-Rebellion Story, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocameeku/pseuds/vocameeku
Summary: Madoka remembered.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Together At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I came up with while procrastinating on finals! Probably doesn't have anything to do with my other post-rebellion works

It happened before Homura knew it. 

The beams of golden light erupting from Madoka’s core made Homura’s weakened figure stumble backwards. She fell to her knees, shielding her eyes from her radiance. 

She tried standing up, pressing both of her trembling hands to the ground beneath her, fighting to make it to Madoka’s side to hold her, forcing her to forget, but it felt as if gravity was betraying her; keeping tight shackles on her arms and legs. She couldn’t stop it this time. 

“Please, Madoka…” Homura pleaded. “Please, just forget again.” Homura clenched her fists against the pavement. She felt powerless. 

Madoka took a step closer to Homura. She kneeled in front of her, and Homura could do nothing but gaze into her eyes, which were entirely golden, glimmering inside. Madoka shook her head softly, smiling. “I don’t want you to fight for me anymore.”

Homura felt herself tearing up. “What…?” 

“Can we try this again?”

The world around them: the trees, the grass, the sky, the people, everything; was spinning, dispersing into fragments of individual light, and that blue sky -- it too darkened, gaining purple and navy hues. Stars rebirthed themselves, twirling in the heavens, glittering joyously in celebration. 

The girls were together again, in between reality and its otherworldly counterpart, dancing alongside each other in limbo. 

Light curled itself around Madoka’s form, and as if preparing her for a long awaited wedding, the light sewed her a long, white dress. 

When Homura looked down, she was not greeted with the form she expected, no -- there were no black gloves, no torn, withered, black-as-night dress. She was wearing a dress, but it was pure white, just like Madoka’s. Her dark hair, which had suddenly grown significantly longer, braided itself on its own. Red ribbons kept them together at the ends. 

“Madoka, no…” Homura whimpered. “I can’t let you do this… I can’t stay with you here. I need to take you back home, with your family… with your friends. Let’s go back, Madoka,” Homura begged, but when she looked up at Madoka’s familiar form, she yearned to dive into her arms and never let go. She wanted to stay with her. She wanted it more than anything else in the world.

Madoka knew that. “We can watch over them together, can't we?” Madoka said, sweetly. “Homura-chan, come here…” 

Homura had been wanting to give up for years. In that moment, she thought to force herself to continue to put up a fight, to try using her powers again, just like always. She couldn’t, though. The powers she’d once relied on had been weakening by the day. It was only inevitable an outcome like this would come about. She should've known that.

Homura couldn’t bear it any longer. She flew towards Madoka, who immediately wrapped her arms around her. Homura clung to Madoka, squeezing the back of her dress with a grip as powerful as all of the emotions she’d suppressed. She wailed, sobs echoing throughout the empty universe. Madoka and the blanket of stars above her comforted Homura’s aching heart, cradling her softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Homura managed in between sobs, “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save you, Madoka…” 

Madoka, the Goddess, shed tears of her own. She closed her eyes, holding her dearest closer to her. If they were any closer, their souls would have kissed each other. “You did save me, Homura-chan. You worked so hard,” she said, voice quivering ever so slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't thank you enough."

“I betrayed you. How can you still love me even after what I did?” 

Madoka rubbed Homura’s back soothingly. “You were trying to rescue me.”

Homura leaned into Madoka. “...If you keep me around, I’ll only make everything worse. What if I hurt you…?” 

Madoka shook her head. “No," she said gently. "My Homura-chan would never hurt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably come up with something longer and better soon... hopefully this is in character? I wasn't really paying too much attention when I was writing it so. who knows 
> 
> also I like to imagine madoka really likes homura with braids :)
> 
> comments and critiques are always appreciated!!!


End file.
